Son of the Sun
by broadwaybaby90
Summary: What should have happened after Godric meets the sun. Sookie and Eric give in to the comfort that they find in each others arms. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is just what I would have like to happen after Godric meets the sun, if you guys like it I will certainly continue the story, I have some fun ideas of where it could go. I hope you enjoy the story.

Sookie knew that it was a bad idea to go to Eric at a time like this, he had just lost his maker, he probably wanted to be alone. Nevertheless she knew that's where her feet were taking her. She didn't care how wrong it was right now, she had just watched one of the most gentle, compassionate people she had ever known meet the sun and she needed to be near someone who respected the loss of Godric as much as she did. Bill would try to be nice about it but Sookie knew that he hadn't really understood her need to comfort Godric in his last moments. He hadn't understood that she was trying to show her gratitude to a man who had saved her from one of her biggest fears. If he hadn't shown up in that basement when he did she would have been raped, no question about it. She was indebted to Godric although he had been too kind to demand any sort of payment. His one request on the roof had been just that, a request. And perhaps that was why she was heading to Eric's room, Godric had known that Eric would be crushed and that Sookie would be compassionate no matter the events of the past. No, Bill would never understand her need to comfort Eric but having lost her parents Sookie had some idea of what Eric was going through. When her parents had died she had had Gran and Jason and Tara and tons of other people to comfort her and help her get though it. Who did Eric have? She just couldn't let him be alone right now, she owed it to Godric.

Sookie walked quietly down the hallway, pausing outside Eric's door. She paused briefly to compose herself and gather her courage. She reached out and turned the door handle, relieved to find it unlocked. The hotel had adopted actual door keys as a way to cater to some of the older vampires who were not yet up to date on some of the newer technologies. Had the doors been equipped with automatic door locks she would have been screwed, she doubted that Eric would have willingly opened his door to her tonight. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was larger than the one she shared with Bill, not surprising, this was Eric after all. The room was dimly lit but she could still see that some damage had been done. A large mirror by the dresser was shattered, a chair lay broken on the floor and the bathroom door seemed to be hanging somewhat crookedly. She quickly closed the door behind her and took another step into the room, carefully avoiding the broken glass. The room appeared empty until she took several more steps into the room and spotted a blond head on the other side of the king sized bed. Sookie moved around the side of the bed to find Eric sitting on the floor, face stained with tears holding a glass of some kind of light brown liquid in his hand. He didn't look up at her, just stared at the glass. She knelt beside him realizing from the smell could tell that the glass contained some kind of alcohol.

"Eric…"

"Vampires can't really get drunk, I was trying."

"I see."

"What do you want?" he asked, getting to his feet and moving to stand beside the wall of heavily tinted windows.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." He sat down on the edge of the bed and Sookie moved to stand in front of him. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be here just because Godric asked you to be my babysitter."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I know what its like to loose someone you love, and I know that you don't really want to be alone right now."

"Does Bill know you're here?"

She hesitated. "No."

And to her surprise Eric didn't have some smart-ass comment to throw at her. Instead he simply nodded. He sighed and dropped his head, probably the most vulnerable action she had ever seen from him. She had a strong urge to hold him, to try to pull the pain right out of his body. It was too humanizing to see Eric this vulnerable. And then she realized that she wasn't just reading Eric's emotions from his body language. No. She could literally feel the grief coming off of him through the blood bond. She focused on it for a moment and nearly fell to her knees with the pure emotions that overwhelmed her. Grief, sorrow, anger, resentment, pain, even fear in their purest most damaging forms all welled up inside of Eric at one time.

Sookie burst into tears and threw her arms around him. She couldn't help it, and to her surprise he embraced her back, his long arms encircling her completely. She cried for several minutes before taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm herself down, it was easier now that she had blocked out some of the link between them. She didn't know how it had happened but she had somehow ended up in Eric's lap. She wiped the tears off of her face. Up to this point Eric had remained very still, simply letting her cry. She looked up at his face and found his eyes locked on her. He studied her face before moving fractionally closer and she knew what was coming. He was going to kiss her and she knew she should stop him, stand up and leave, go back to Bill, but she just couldn't. He was in so much pain, she could feel it. If she left him now he would go back to being the cold, calculating vampire sheriff that had imprisoned and tortured her friend. Without Godric, if she left him who knew if he would retain any humanity at all. So she didn't leave, didn't move. Didn't protest. His lips brushed hers almost questioningly for just a moment before his free hand tangled in her hair and his lips turned demanding, forcing her mouth open to his invasion. She could try to deny it later, blame it on the blood bond, but she couldn't help but to kiss him back. When her tongue brazenly brushed his fang she found herself on her back. Eric had moved so quickly it made her head spin (more than it already was). He had somehow managed to move them to the center of the bed and now had her pinned beneath his tall frame, and still she could not find it in herself to stop. Worse than that, she didn't want to stop.

Eric pulled back to look at her for a moment and must have read her submission in her face because he took no time at all to bring his mouth back to hers and this time there was no hesitation. His mouth devoured hers, his body pressing her into the mattress. Sookie had a fleeting moment of panic before she decided to stop thinking and just let it happen. Her brain knew it was wrong but the rest of her felt that this was right. Inevitable. So she kissed him back. She moved her hands up into his hair pulling his face closer and arching her body closer to his. Now that she had decided to do this there was no way she was going to hold back.

There were no words spoken between them as he moved his hands down, taking the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and pushing the garment down her body. She lifted her hips allowing him to push the sweet little dress all the way down her body. She didn't see where he threw it all she knew was that now he had access to her skin and was taking every advantage of it. His mouth moved down her body in searing open-mouthed kisses and her only concern was getting his clothes off as well. She grabbed the hem of his black sweater and held on to it as he moved down her body. He got the hint and sat back on his knees just long enough to remove it himself and toss it across the room and as much as she had like the way that sweater had looked on his body she had to admit that it looked even better _off_ his perfectly sculpted torso. She didn't have time to dwell on his gorgeous, impeccable physique for very long because he was already back to kissing her senseless. His hand slid down her body sending hot shivers through her system. When he reached her thigh he pulled her leg up over his hip, grinding his pelvis into her, setting her on fire. She vaguely realized that his pants were no longer on his body. When had that happened? Oh, who cared, it didn't matter. His hands had somehow found a way to remove her bra without her even noticing and just like that the only thing that separated them was his boxers and the very skimpy panties that Sookie had opted for when she had put the dress on earlier. Eric paused for a moment to look at her.

"Are you sure lover?" he asked her quietly.

She didn't answer, at least not with words. Instead Sookie leaned up to trace his lips with her tongue and then to make sure he got the message she placed her lips around one of his fangs and gently sucked on it. And that was it. He didn't ask if she was sure after that. His hand ripped her panties off of her body as his tongue did wicked things to her mouth. Then she felt his hand at her entrance and when he slipped one long, pale finger into her she knew that she wouldn't survive this. The fire that was consuming her was too much to handle. She lifted her legs and used her feet to push his boxers down his legs and off his body. She wrapped her legs more tightly around Eric's hips and he withdrew his hand to place his shaft at her entrance. He braced his weight on his arms and began to push inside. Sookie gasped. He was so large, so much bigger than Bill. And his cool skin inside her flaming body was shocking but he didn't give her time to contemplate the sensation before he thrust all the way inside her. And that is when the world slid into place. It was as if, until now, she had been walking around with dark glasses on and now she could see everything in full color. She arched her back trying to get closer to the sensation and Eric took it as his cue to start moving. He thrust into her in long, sweeping strokes making her cry out in ecstasy underneath him. She knew that she wasn't going to last long but that was okay because Eric looked like he was losing control just as quickly as she was. His mouth moved to her throat and his fangs ghosted over the tender flesh there. Somewhere in the back of Sookie's mind she knew that Eric biting her would only cause unknown amounts of pain later but in spite of that she moved her head to the side and pulled his face closer to her throat, giving the permission he was seeking. His fangs pierced her skin and threw her over the edge. The world lit up in fire. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and was gasping for breath.

She didn't know how long she stayed in heaven but when she came back down to earth Eric was kissing her again. He continued for several more seconds and then rolled to lie beside her, pulling her to rest her head on his chest. His hand stroked her hair for a long time just laying there in silence. Sookie knew that she should feel regret right now but somehow she just couldn't find it in herself to regret the most fantastic experience of her life. Finally Eric broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said, surprising her.

"For what?"

"Bill certainly won't forgive this easily."

"I don't want to think about Bill right now, I will deal with it later." She said snuggling closer into his chest.

"_We_ will deal with this later, you have nothing to fear of him."

"Lets not talk about this anymore right now."

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do _right now_?" He said smirking.

"Oh, I have and idea or two" Sookie replied crawling on top of Eric's too perfect body.

Alright, there it is, chapter number one. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, what a great response to chapter one. Thanks guys, I'm flattered. And just because you all are so wonderful here is chapter two, in record time I might add.

When Sookie awoke it was almost full dark outside and it took her a moment to realize where she was…and whom she was with. At first she simply felt a heavy arm draped over her side, not unusual she had a boyfriend after all. And then she noticed the room itself. Noticed the broken mirror across the room and that's when it hit her. That arm did not belong to her boyfriend. That perfectly sculpted arm belonged to Eric Northman, the vampire that was not her boyfriend, the vampire that she had spent the night with. The vampire that she had sex with last night…twice.

"Shit." She said out loud, it seemed the only appropriate response to her actions and it was exactly what her actions would cause.

Eric's arm tightened around her middle bringing her back into full contact with his long, lean body. Shit.

"Eric, I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Except I do, I'm sure Bill is wondering where I was all day." Sookie said, rolling over to face him.

"And what do you plan on telling him?" He asked, studying her face.

"I don't know what I'm going to say yet but I think it would be unfair to pretend that everything is normal."

"So tell him the truth."

"The truth."

"Tell him that you spent the whole night having mind blowing sex with the person he hates most in this world. That way when he goes crazy with rage I will have an excuse to incapacitate him."

"No Eric, you are not allowed to kill Bill, he and I may have drifted apart but there is part of me that will always love him. And one night with you doesn't necessarily mean that there is going to be a repeat."

"Oh no?" He asked, leaning over and gently kissing her on the lips.

"Eric, I don't know what this is. What are we doing?"

His response was to smirk at her and then trail his hand down to a most sensitive area.

"Stop it!" said Sookie "I know _what_ we're _doing_, I mean where do we go from here?"

"Well we could start by stopping at Fangtasia to check on Pam and then we could go to your house because I'm sure that you won't allow me to buy you a whole new wardrobe and then we could go to my residence and I could show you exactly what we are doing for a very long time."

This was quite a speech for Eric and having said all that he apparently thought that he was now allowed to return to driving her crazy with his mouth and hands.

"And why exactly would I go to your house? I have a place of my own and to be honest I don't really like you all that much."

"Well first, I realize that you have your own place but there is a good chance that the queen has heard of your talents by now and when she decides that she wants to use your services it would be nice if she had to contact me instead of simply having you kidnapped from your house, secondly I can think of a few things that would make this arrangement…agreeable and thirdly I think you like me just fine."

"You really think Sophie-Ann would have me kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"And what about Bill? You think that he will just let me go?"

"Yes."

"Well you are awfully confident."

"Yes."

"STOP SAYING YES!"

"Okay."

"You're impossible."

"Sookie just go tell Bill whatever you have to and I will make sure you don't regret it when you come home with me."

"Say, hypothetically, that I do this. What does that make us?"

"Lovers."

"Well that's…clear."

Eric sighed, not a sound that he made very often. "Sookie I will take care of you better than Bill ever could, isn't that enough?"

"No, but I'll take it for now on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You don't own me, I have all the freedom I want including the freedom to leave at any time with absolutely no resistance whatsoever from you."

"Fair enough."

"Now Eric don-… What?"

"I said okay."

"Oh, well, alright then."

With that settled Sookie snagged the sheet to cover her naked form and climbed out of bed making her way to the bathroom. Things would certainly not go well if she showed up back in Bill's room reeking of Eric, not that things would go well regardless. But to be on the safe side she decided that a shower was in order and after half an hour, and kicking Eric out twice, she was showered and dressed and ready to go face her soon to be ex-boyfriend. She headed to the door with a naked Eric in tow, she stopped at the door to tip toe up and kiss him on the cheek. Now that they had been out of bed for some time it was obvious that his maker's death was weighing heavily on his mind and it killed her to have to leave him alone but the promise of nights to come made her step over the threshold and close the door firmly behind her. And now to close another door. A door named Bill Compton.

Sookie took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, straitened and smoothed her dress (as best she could) and then crossed the hall to face her first love. She opened the door to their room and stepped inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind her, Eric could be a bit of an ass hole sometimes and she didn't want him showing up to gloat and making a bad situation worse. Sookie barely had time to complete the thought before Bill was in front of her.

"Sookie, where have you been?" he said in his usual chastising tone.

And that's when she choked. She had no idea how to tell him that she was leaving him, not because she still wanted to be with him, but because she wasn't exactly sure how he would take the news. He could be a bit temperamental at times and even though she didn't think he would ever hurt her it was hard to say how he would react to something like this.

"Well I was…"

"I still don't understand why you had to go in the first place."

"No, you don't understand!" Okay so she knew what she was going to say. "Just like you don't understand my need to protect my brother, or my friendship with Tara, or my loyalty to Sam. You don't understand. And you certainly don't approve. And I am sick of you trying to control me Bill, you don't always know what's best for me."

"Sookie why are you being like this?"

"Because I just don't want it to be like this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and I'm sure that in some ways I always will, but I'm sorry I just cant be with you anymore."

"What is going on Sookie, what happened to make you want to leave me, after all we've been through?"

She looked away, even as brave as she could be in some situations this scared her.

"Well after Godric went to his final rest I went to see Eric."

Bill growled. "Why would you go see Eric? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I just realized that we've grown apart, I think it might be best if we parted ways now."

"Sookie this is madness, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Bill." Sookie turned to leave then having said what she needed to say.

"This isn't over Sookie, I will win you back…you are mine."

"Yeah, I don't really like being owned by anyone, think about that before you come crying for me to take you back, I'm done being someone's property."

And then she left. Walked out on the first man she had ever loved, had ever slept with, and smiled.

I know its not very long but I got caught up watching the new season of True Blood tonight! It was awesome! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews they were wonderful. I promise to try to update in a timely fashion but if I don't feel free to yell at me for it. Hope to hear from all of you soon, thanks for reading!


End file.
